Kate Evans
by Marrissa Lacrymosa
Summary: Soul "Eater" Evan's has a younger half-sister that has now entered the DWMA. After Liz and Patty have graduated, Kid seems depressed. Will Kate manage to help him? Along with that, there are 4 new members who become her group of friends. How will this turn out? This is coming from me so expect insanity.
1. My First Day

**Me**:** Whoa my first story without any Hetalia in it! I'm proud! So in this story I introduce my ****_Soul Eater_**** OC, Kate. Before you read this story read my profile first. There is a section where you will find my OC's written down all neatly. It's probably the only organization you're gonna get from me sooooooo enjoy! By the way this happens after the kishen is defeated. Who's gonna do the disclaimer? How about the main character's bro!**

**Soul: That's cool. Marrissa doesn't own any of this story except for her OC's and the plot.**

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I was running through Death City, well my unidentifiable meister was holding me in my weapon form was holding me as he ran. They used me to stab a monster dead in the chest. His whole body disintegrated as I transformed back into my human form and took the Soul. My blurry meister looked at me and gave me a thumbs up. I was about to taste the red soul...

_RING!RING!RING!_

I groaned as my dream blurred and was replaced by the not-so-awesome reality. The bright, laughing sun shone in my face. I turned over and held my pillow closer to me. I always hugged my pillow in my sleep. I heard footsteps come closer to me and warm hands gently shook me.

"Kate, honey, come on you have to get up. You don't want to be late for your first day at the DWMA.", my mother called to me in her soothing voice.

As soon as I heard the letters DWMA, I shot out of bed and started grabbing at my clothes. They we're layed out and the rest of my stuff was packed up. I had to be ready to leave for my new dorm that I was going to get. It was the first place I was going to go. After eating an omelet my mom made for me I rushed out the door with all my stuff, a suitcase and a backpack. I don't need much. My dorm was assigned to me last week when I got my class assignments and room stuff in the mail. My room number was 564, easy enough to remember. I dropped my stuff off and ran to school. I was so exited to start things there. My older brother, well half brother but we are pretty close, sent me letters about what went on a the DWMA (Death Weapon and Meister Academy). The whole place seemed to just radiate awesomeness! The whole place was amazing. I was so mezzmerized at how the candles were like that.

_'Whelp, no time to waste. I wanna get to my first class!', _I thought as I ran inside.

There was a small crowd that was going somewhere so I followed. No one was going anywhere else. Turns out that it was an orientation. There was a blob...or ameba with a skull on the front. OH MY GOSH IT SPEAKS! He has a funny voice. I like it. There we're two other girls with him. One was tall with medium dirty-blonde hair and the other one was a bit shorter with short blond hair. They both had matching shirts-if you can call them that- and cowboy hats. Though the taller one had long jeans and the shorter one had shorts that puffed a bit.

"These two girls have now graduated from the DWMA as my personal death scythes!", The ameba said.

The two girls bowed to the ameba while saying, "Thank you, Lord Death."

_'Oh, so his name is Lord Death. That's my principal.',_ I made the connection as I watched.

"Thank you Liz and Patty. You two have been great students."

I guess those two we're Liz and Patty. Though I couldn't tell which one was which. A boy who looked about their age rose from his seat that was on the side of the stage. He was wearing a black suit with many white skulls on them. His hair was black too, and his right side had three stripes. AWESOME! He then hugged both the girls. When he turned, I saw his eyes. They we're so weird. Kind of like yellow targets.

"To students who have just come. Welcome, we have a new batch of potential protectors of this world. I expect you to do well. Everyone go to your classes."

With that, everyone left. I've had my classroom's name in my head since I got my acceptance letter. Class Crescent Moon! I walked in but made sure to not draw any attention. I'm usually very social and peppy but when it comes to new places, I'm quite shy. As I sat down in the very back corner the teacher walked, er, rolled in. He was on a swivel chair with wheels. If not everyone was paying attention, they we're when the guy crashed on the floor.

He truly was a weird one, and I thought that was me! His hair was silver, that and the glasses made him look older than he first seemed. He has stitches and scars all over his face, clothes, and chair? He also has a screw **in his head!** I'm not sure weather to be fascinated by what his personality would be like or afraid that he's insane. Wait...they wouldn't let him be a teacher if he was insane. _Phew!_ So that's one less thing to worry about, but I'll still keep my guard up around that guy.

"To our usual students, welcome back and I hope you had a nice weekend. To our few new students welcome and come to the front of the room."

_'Well the best way to get rid of shyness is the direct approach, nice one weird teacher._ _Until I know your name I herby name you_ Screwy!', I though while walking towards the center of the classroom.

"My name is Dr. Stein."

_'Darn I really wanted to call you Screwy!'_

Meanwhile in the empty boy's bathroom...

A red-faced death the Kid was crying over the middle sink. He was glad that Liz and Patty we're able to graduate as death scythes, but he was about 88% sure that he was in love with Liz. She was so symmetrical and he kept him calm. They weren't gone. Just not living with him and they weren't his partners anymore. He was going to get a new one by the end of the week from the batch of new students. So he had to keep a stiff upper lip as he carried on with his life. He then washed his face, without getting his clothes wet, and left for the class where he would meet the new students and potential partners.

* * *

**Me: Well that's the first chappie. Sorry for the shortness, but there is a reason. In your reviews can you please make your own OC's. Five of them will be part of this story. In the comments or my PM box, tell me about your OC that you want in the story! I wont make another chapter until I get at least five so please make them. The form you'll use to make them will be right there *points below*. I'll use Kate as an example.**

**Name: Kate Evans**

**Weapon or Meister (if you are a weapon what type?): Weapon, Katana**

**Age: 15**

**Height: 5 feet 3 inches**

**Hair color: White, curly/wavy**

**Eye color: Black, and I wear contacts because my eyesight is horrible without them**

**Any other physical features (freckles, birthmark, scars, piercing): Skin is tanned, birthmark in the shape of a deformed snowflake on my right shoulder blade, and my ears are pierced.**

**Personality: Shy at first but when you get to know her she's very lively. Though she can get very sad to some certain things, she'll prefer to take care of it on her own and hide it when she's taken care of herself. She also doesn't speak English when she is confused. At one point or another she'll do something that will make you think, "WTF is wrong with that lady?", but seem ok the next. She'll also space out at random times with a song playing in her head.**

**Languages spoken besides English: Spanish, Japanese**

**Other talents: Singing, acting, playing the piano, playing the guitar, writing, cooking. **

**Other traits: has a big laugh, and always wear and black cloth necklace with a diamond heart charm**


	2. Assigning Partners

**Me: This story did not receive enough OC's from the audience so I had to make a few up. So if the OC's suck *looks at the audience* its all your fault. So after begging my friends and making others on my own *fanfare* da-da-da-DA. These OC's were made by Alice F. Conn, Abéthia, and Louise Storm. **

**OC #1:  
****Name: Alice Elsby  
Weapon or mister: mister  
Age:17  
Height:5'11  
Hair Color: dirty blond  
Eye color: blue/red  
Physical features: one scar on her upper left arm that has to be covered because it will bleed randomly  
Personality: sweet, but don't piss her off  
Languages spoken: just about all  
Other talents: if eating was an Olympic sport, she'd take the gold every year.**

**OC #2:  
Name: Abetha Finn  
Weapon or Meister: Meister  
Age: 15  
Height: 5" 2'  
Hair: Light brown, very wavy  
Eye color: light brown, wears glasses  
Physical features: pale skin with many freckles, and her face is always red  
Personality: sweet, shy, friendly to those who are kind to her  
Other language spoken: Spanish  
Other talents: singing, violin**

**OC #3:  
Name: James Williams  
Meister or Weapon: Weapon (bow and arrow)  
Age: 16  
Height: 6" 1'  
Hair Color: Black  
Eye color: purple  
Other physical features: pale-ish skin  
Personality: distant from people until he gets to know them and his trust is hard to gain, loves rock music  
Languages spoken other than English: Spanish (not really)  
Other talents: was forced to play flute for five years  
Other traits: wears a dog-tag necklace with his name on it**

**OC #4:  
Name: Demitry Asics  
Weapon or Mister: weapon (sword)  
Age: 16  
Height: 6'2"  
Hair Color: brown  
Eye color: blue green no glasses  
Physical features: sort of tan, not really skinny but not really muscular  
Personality: friendly, protective over his friends  
Languages spoken: French  
Other talents: he can do gymnastics , and dance**

**You guys already know Kate who was explained in the last chapter. I feel like this author's note is already too long so...HEY BLACK*STAR GET OVER HERE!**

**Black*Star: Did somebody call for the great Black*Star!**

**Me: Yep! Do the disclaimer!**

**Black*Star: Marrissa doesn't own Soul Eater or Demitry, Abetha, or Alice! She does own Kate and James though! *big laugh* I'M GOING TO LEAVE SO I CAN SURPASS THE GODS! *leaves***

**Me: Alright anybody else got a headache? *rubs meh head* just read the story I'm going to take a nap *leaves* **

* * *

I stepped up to the front of the room and was about to get to the opposite side of the room from Screwy **(a.k.a. Dr. Stein) **when another girl who was about my height beat me to it. She had long wavy brown hair with a few strands kept back by hairclips. She had brown glasses on and she looked like she was blushing. Looks like I'm not the only one nervous about new people. The person next to me was tall and also had brown hair. He was cute. Stein called us one by one to introduce themselves. The first one was a girl with dirty-blonde hair and she was wearing cowboy boots with long jeans and a blue plaid shirt.

"Hey there. I'm Alice." She said.

"Tell us a bit about yourself." Stein said.

"Well as you can see I'm a bit of a southern belle. I love food, and I'm a meister."

"That's great." Stein's voice seemed sarcastic. "Next person."

This guy with black hair, jeans, and a dog tag necklace stepped up.

"My name is James. I'm a bow and arrow, I love my rock music."

"Next." Stein started sounding like a casting director.

The guy to my left stepped up.

"I'm Demitry. I'm a sword, and I dance."

Abetha gave a small giggle that I'm pretty sure I'm the only one who heard. What was so funny about the name Demitry?

"Next."

_'God Screwy, say something else!' _I thought.

I stepped up and smiled. "Hi I'm Kate. I'm a katana, and I play guitar."

"Next."

_'SCREWY!'_

The girl stepped up and starts talking. "Hi, I'm Abetha. I'm a meister, and I play the violin."

"Very good. Now-ah. I was just about to talk about you. Come on in, Kid." Stein said gesturing to the guy with the three stripes on his hair.

"Ah, hello Stein. I see you already have the new students lined up. Hello I am Death the Kid."

_'Um...his name is Death the Kid? Would somebody really name their kid that?'_ I thought.

He waved to us and we waved back.

"Alright, Stein have they been paired up yet?"

"No not yet. Would you like to explain how it works? I'm going to instruct the rest of the class."

"Alright."

Stein rolled over to the rest of the students and started talking about something that I couldn't understand. Kid went over to talk to us.

"I'm going to pair you up so each of you has a partner. How many of you are weapons?"

Demitry, James, and I raised our hands.

"Alright. What weapons are you?"

"Sword." Demitry said.

"Bow and arrow." James said.

"Katana." I said.

Alright. Now I need you to let me see your souls.

Abetha asked, "Wait you can see souls without killing the body they're in?"

"Yes, quite easily. With practice you might too." Kid answered.

"Awesome." Alice cheered.

"Quite." Kid said.

"Will we be able to see souls too?" James asked

"No that's just for the meisters." Kid said.

I could see the sadness wash over the two teen's faces for a minute.

"So I'll go on and read your souls then pair you up."

James raised his hand, "Will this hurt."

"Not at all."

James breathed a sigh or relief.

Kid then closed his eyes and turned his head too all five of us. First he looked at us one by one. He turned to Abetha then Demitry and smiled. I don't know what he was thinking or seeing in his mind. Then he did the same when he looked over at Alice and James. I was wondering what he'd see in my soul. When he looked at me he frowned a bit. Did I have something wrong with my soul? Was it a bad soul? Kid looked over the other four and at me again with furrowed eyebrows. I was worried. Was I going to be kicked out of the DWMA?

"James. Alice. You two are partners. Abetha. Demitry. You two are partners." Kid said. Then he looked at me. "Kate, come with me."

The other four looked at me worriedly. I just nodded and followed Kid to where we was walking. He was nearly running so I knew that it was important. We came into a room that was filled with thousands of crosses.

"Where are we?" I asked, but received no answer.

In the middle of the room there was the ameba that is my principal. Lord Death.

"Father. I've found her." Kid said with a serious face.

_'"Father?" Oh that's his dad. Explains the name.'_ I thought.

"Really. Oh that's great!" Lord Death exclaimed.

I didn't know what was so special about finding me. I didn't think I was anything more than a regular student.

"Um..." I tried to speak up.

"Oh go ahead and speak if you want." Lord Death said to me.

"Well may I ask what is so special about finding me?" I managed to say.

"My son's weapons graduated this morning and now he needs a new partner. We didn't expect to find a good match until at least three of four days, much less in the first ten minutes!"

I smiled. Lord Death offered one of his giant white hands to shake and I shook back. Then I turned to Kid and he bowed to me. I bowed back, not knowing what that meant.

"Will you please transform for me? I want to see you in your weapon form if you don't mind." Kid asked.

I nodded and turned into my weapon form. I saw Kid look at me with a smile.

"You are magnificent!" He said.

I'm glad that as a weapon I can't blush, because I hate when I blush around people. I'm glad that doesn't happen often. I turned back to my human form.

"Kid take oh...um...Might you tell me your name?" Lord Death asked, scratching the back of what I think was his neck.

"Kate Evans." I said.

"Your Soul's sister aren't you?" Kid asked curiously.

"Yeah, well, I'm his half-sister."

"You two look a lot alike!" Lord Death said.

"Except for her eyes are black. Soul's are red." Kid corrected his father.

"Alright you two, lunch should be starting now so you kids go eat!" lord Death motioned for us to leave and we both walked out of the room.

I decided to make conversation.

"So who were your partners that graduated?"

"Um...they were Liz and Patty Thompson." He didn't seem all that keen to talk about them so I decided not to make him annoyed with me on the first day.

"How old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"That's cool I'm fourteen."

"That's pretty young for someone entering the school. Usually they come in at fifteen."

"I wanted to come here as soon as possible so when I was thirteen I asked Soul to lend me some books on the whole kishen-hunting thing so I got an early admission because of what I knew."

"Seems interesting. One day you and Maka should have a studying contest." He laughed. It was nice to hear.

"I know Maka. Yeah her and bro are dating! She and I get along."

"So Soul finally got the courage to ask her out? That's good. Black*Star and I were betting on weather he would or wouldn't. Guess I owe Black*Star ten bucks."

"God Black*Star gives me a headache. He's pretty cool until he starts talking."

"You can tolerate him that long? I get angered by the asymmetricalness of him alone!"

We arrived at the lunchroom and there was a fiasco of teens everywhere. With my short size I was going to get trampled in a second. Some guy bumbed into me and sent me on the floor. I tried getting up but another guy bumped into me and I ended up on the floor again and I managed to get lost from Kid.

"Here do you need help?" A girl asked. I looked up and saw that it was Alice from class. I took her outstretched hand and she pulled me up like I weighed nothing. "Whoa you're light! You're Kate right? The girl who didn't get a partner yet?"

"Um...yeah I'm Kate. I did get a partner actually. Uh...its Kid." I said as I dusted myself off.

"Whoa you got Lord Death's son?"

"I guess, yeah?"

"Awesome! I'm Alice in case you didn't know."

"Yeah I remember earlier."

"Do you want to sit with me, James, and the other newbies?"

"Yeah, sure. I just want to get some food first."

"Me too. I'll come with you. Don't want you to get run over again do we?"

I shook my head and chuckled. We went over to get food. I saw that it was burgers, chicken, and fries. Alice put a whole bunch of each on her tray while I put two burgers and three handfuls of fries on mine.

"You sure eat a lot!"

"Is that an offense?"

"Nope!"

"Good. Yeah I eat a lot. My mom says that I have a black whole in my stomach. I agree!"

"My mom says I eat a lot too. If she sees you she'll take that back in a second."

Alice laughed. I did too. It seemed as if I fit in here already. My mom said that all that studying was going to get me nowhere. She was still right. It wasn't the studying; it was my personality. Soul says I'm just likeable.

When we got back to the table there was James, Abetha, and Demitry. Alice and I sat down and we started talking about where we were from. Demitry is from Russia, James is from London, and both Abetha and Alice were from Texas. Kid came up looked over at us.

"I was wondering where you went. You just disappeared."

"Yeah, I got run over and Alice here found me."

"I'm the one that found her!" Alice said proudly.

"I see. Well may I sit here?"

"Sure!" Abetha said.

"Well you know how all meisters and weapons live together?" Kid asked.

Apon hearing the news, Abetha and Demitry high-fived as well as Alice and James.

"Well Kate you'll be living with me so after school I'll follow you to your dorm and help you get your things."

Alice gave me two nudges and two winks at that. I just rolled my eyes at her.

"Alright. I didn't even unpack. I just left my stuff next to the doors and ran to school!" I said.

"Well that makes things easier. You might want to hurry with your food. Classes start again and I don't think you guys want to go hungry until the final bell.

Alice, James, Demitry, Abetha, and I shared a look.

"Five." Abetha started.

"Four." James said.

"Three." I said.

"Two." Demitry said.

"One!" Alice said.

Death the Kid just looked at us with amusement.

It was an eating contest. All of us scarfing down our food until we all finished. Alice came in first, Demitry came in second, I came in third, James came in fourth, and Abetha came in last. Kid was staring at us with disbelief.

"Alice...Kate...you two are so skinny! How is it that you can eat that much?" Kid asked with wide eyes.

"Just a talent!" Alice said proudly.

The boys were not happy about being beaten by girls in an eating contest. They left the lunchroom with long faces.

The rest of classes flew by and the next thing I knew, I was standing outside the DWMA with my arms stretched out and eyes closed. I loved the sunlight. Kid walked up to me and tapped my shoulder, which shocked me.

"Agh!" I screamed at my hands flew into my defense pose.

"Don't be afraid it's me, Kid."

"Oh." I laughed, "Sorry. I'm just defensinve."

"I can see that. Now lets get your stuff so you can come to the Reaper Mansion."

"Alright!" I skipped down the steps and to my apartment to get my stuff. I couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

**Me: Finally I posted this. Thank you my friends who sent me the OC's. They are appreciated. Enjoy and review!**


	3. Moving In

**Me: Well I'm back for another chapter on this. I hope you all like this story so far! I have nothing to say about this new chapter except for...Hey Stein get over here!**

**Stein: *rolls in on his chair* oh...hello. I've read your other stories and I must say you would be a fun specimen to dissect.**

**Me: *Maka chops him* No dissecting!**

**Stein: Fine. Marrissa doesn't own Soul Eater, Demitry, Abetha, or Alice. Can I go now?**

**Me: Please do.**

**Stein: *rolls away***

**Me: Enjoy the story!**

* * *

I led Kid to where my room was. It was fun running through the streets of Death City. I love running. I was just thinking about what life would be like. Kid interrupted my thoughts, but I didn't mind.

"Have you seen your brother today?" Kid asked. His voice sounded closer than I thought. Most people can't keep up with me when I'm happy-running. Much less when I'm sad-running.

"Um...no not yet, but I guess it's because he's in a different year than me." I said. "You're pretty fast."

"Well the son of a grim reaper naturally be good at capturing souls. They have to be fast."

I don't know how I managed to talk while laughing but I did, "Yeah I guess. The buildings over here." I turned a corner and I heard Kid's footsteps coming close. I decided to play a game. I hid in a small hole in the wall.

"Uh...Kate...where is she?" Then he stopped and he seemed to walk where I was without effort. "Kate? Really? Come on you said your room was this way."

I felt a little sad about him being annoyed with me, but that went away as soon as I starts running up the stairs to where my room was. Floor 5, hall number 6, and room 4. I opened the door and let Kid in.

"Well you were right. You just left all your stuff next to the door." Kid grabbed one of my suitcase since I already had my backpack on me. I just grabbed my pillow and left.

**~With Demitry and Abetha~**

"So what's your room number?" Demitry asked.

"394." Abetha said.

"Mine's 921. I want to take your room since it's less stairs for us to climb every day."

Abetha laughed and nodded. "Alright, lets get your stuff and then we'll have dinner in our dorm."

Demitry nodded and they both began walking to Demitry's dorm to get their stuff.

"So you're from Russia?" Abetha asked.

"Yeah." Demitry said.

"What was it like?" Abetha is one to talk much.

"I don't remember much. My parents adopted me from there when I was two. Then they we're really proud of me when I found out I was a weapon."

"That's cool. My parent always knew that'd I'd be a meister since both my parents are meisters."

"Awesome!" Demitry held his hand up for a high-five and Abetha high-fived back.

They walked until they reached the building where all the students were staying.

"And now we walk the treacherous stairs. It will be a dangerous journey. We may not make it out alive." Demitry said dramatically. Abetha laughed.

"What, am I amusing?" Demitry asked.

"No, I just like your kind of sense of humor." Abetha replied.

"Thanks."

They got to the floor 9 and they we're both gasping.

"You...need...to be...m-more in shape...if you want...to swing me around in...weapon form." Demitry wheezed.

"I...am in...tip-top...SHAPE!" Abetha proclaimed.

After a minute to rest the two grabbed Demitry's stuff. His stuff was what his room was going to be.

"Hrmm, do you know is getting this room?" Abetha asked as she picked up the smaller of Demitry's two bags.

"I don't know. Whoever it is I feel sorry for them." Demitry said.

"Yeah. Alright lets go." Abetha said as she was about to get the door. She was about five feet away when it opened. There stood a boy about 5"3' with blonde hair and green eyes. He looked to Abetha and Demitry and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you two already decided to move out my partner and I already decided to move here." He said with a friendly tone and smiles. Then he stuck out a hand to shake Abetha's and she shook his hand.

"I'm Logan by the way."

Demitry spoke up with a smile, "I'm Demitry and she's Abetha."

Logan stepped in the room and in following him was a girl who seemed really shy. She had black hair and medium-toned skin.

"Oh sorry this is Sophie." Logan gestured to the girl who looked up, gave a small smile and a wave, then stared at a random spot on the wall.

"Alright we gotta get going. I'm getting tired and I wanna go to bed soon." Abetha said.

"Alright, well, it was nice seeing you. See you at school maybe?" Logan asked.

"Yeah defiantly!" Demitry said.

The two marched down the stairs and we're happy about going down this time instead of up. They kept walking to where Abetha's dorm was.

**~With James and Alice~**

"I can't believe you beat me in an eating contest!" James exclaimed in disbelief.

"I have a black hole for a stomach!" Alice cheered.

James chuckled and stared at the laughing sun that was setting over Death City.

"Hey James, why do you think the sun laughs and the moon bleeds?"

James shrugged.

"You don't talk much do you?" Alice asked.

"No, not much. I prefer actions to speak for me." James said.

"Ah that makes sense. Guess that's why we were paired together. We'll balance each other out!" Alice said happily.

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

They walked a while and Alice was talking about how she found out she was a meister. James didn't mind. She was a good story teller. They got to where Alice's room was and grabbed her stuff then walked over to James's dorm. When they got there, there were already a weapon/partner group that was starting to move in.

"Oh sorry I didn't know that you two we're coming here but we were here first." A girl with light brown hair and brown eyes looked up.

"I have a way to see who gets the room!" Alice stated.

"Oh dear..." James muttered.

"What is it?" Another girl with brown hair and blue eyes asked.

"Coin flip." Alice said.

The two girls looked at each other and said at the same time, "Deal."

James took a coin out of his pocket. Then he got his hand ready to flip the coin. "Heads or tails?" He asked.

The girl with the brown eyes said, "Tails."

"All right." Alice said.

James flipped the coin and just before he was about to reveal which side won he said, "If it's tails we get the dorm, deal?"

The girl with the blue eyes spoke, "Deal."

It was tails.

Alice cheered and the two girls shook hands with James and Alice and took the little stuff they packed up and left. Before they did Alice said, "If you want you can take James's dorm. It's only down a floor and two corridors to the right."

"Alright thanks. I'm Zoey and she's Natalya." The girl with the brown eyes said.

"Okay thanks. Keep in touch?" Alice asked.

"Sure!" Zoey beamed.

They exchanged emails and the two girls left.

**~With Kid and Kate~**

I was following Kid to where he lived. I was wondering what his house would be like. Maybe covered in skulls like Kid's suit. Maybe in the shape of a skull. Up us was the moon. I was always wondering why it bled. Kid might know. He's seems like he knows everything, right?

"So Kid, do you know why the moon bleeds?" I asked.

"Not many people know. There is a legend." Kid replied.

"What's the legend?"

"Well, they say the moon used to be a person. That's why it has a face in the first place. He feared the night, and a man, who is said to have become the sun, would make fun of him. They used to be very close, brothers in fact, but the man who became the sun joined a gang of men who roamed the night and caused havoc and malice. The brother who became the moon missed his brother and wanted them to be the same way they were when they were kids. One day before sunset the two brothers confronted each other and the younger brother tried to convince the older brother to be good again. That's when the sun set and the younger brother began to get very scared. The older brother made fun of his younger brother once again. He also called apon his gang of troublemakers who then beat up the younger brother. A witch then appeared and the rest of the gang ran away. The two brothers were left with the younger brother trembling in pain and fear. The reason the younger brother feared the night was because of the witches. Witches killed his parents. The witch proceeded to kill the two brothers. Once she did, a grim reaper killed the witch, but was too late. He couldn't put the souls back to their bodies, but he could put the two into the spirit of the land. He did so and the younger brother became the moon and the older brother became the sun. The moon bleeds because the older brother and his gang beat up the younger brother and the sun laughs because the older brother is still laughing at the younger brother's fear of the dark."

I was amazed that such a thing could exist. I was left speechless. After a while I did speak up.

"That's...uh..."

"At a loss for words?" Kid asked.

"Little bit."

Kid chuckled and looked over to me. "It happens."

I nodded.

"Well, this is the Reaper Manor." Kid gestured to a black house with red, and white designs and a few skulls on it. Very beautiful in design.

"It's beautiful!"

"Yes, it has perfect symmetry!"

"It does, doesn't it?" I said smiling. He seemed to like his symmetry.

"Well, we better get inside. It's getting late."

I nodded and walked to the house with him. It was just as opulent as it was on the outside on the inside. Kid walked up showed me up some stairs to a room that had a bed with red, black, and white covers. That seemed to be the color scheme for the whole place, but I didn't mind. It looked good. There was also a closet and I noticed that there is another bed.

"Why are there two?" I asked.

"Oh my apologies. The last weapons I lived with were twins so they preferred to sleep in the same room."

"Ah that makes sense." I said as I put my backpack on the bed closer to the window.

"Which bed will you be using?"

I pointed to the bed I put my backpack on and said, "This one."

"All right. Well dinner will be served at eight. I'll leave you to settle in." Kid left and I unpacked what I had and started humming to myself.

**~With Demitry and Abetha~**

The two settled in to their dorms until Demitry said he was hungry.

"Yeah we should probable eat dinner. Can you cook, I don't know how?"

"Alright."

Demitry went to go cook while Abetha went to set the table.

"How can you not know how to cook?" Demitry asked.

"I've never needed to. I was the youngest out of three so I never had to do much. I write more than anything else."

"Maybe one day I can teach you."

"That'd be nice, thanks."

"No problem."

The two ate dinner, finished unpacking their stuff and fell asleep.

**~With Alice and James~**

The two looked at each other with the same look after the two left. The 'I'm starving!' look.

"Can you cook?" James asked.

"Like a boss!" Alice said. "Can you?"

James shook his head.

"I'm gonna have to teach you." Alice sighed and proceeded to the kitchen and began making grilled cheeses. "Can you at least clean for tonight?"

James nodded.

The two ate, finished unpacking, then decided to train a bit.

"Can I see what you look like in weapon form?" Alice asked.

"Sure." James jumped in the air and glowed red as his form changed from human to a bow and arrow. The arrow was pure black with a silver stripe going down the middle. The arrow was the same with a silver tip and balancers on the back.

"Are there more arrows?"

"Nope just one. Shoot and see."

Alice aimed and shot the arrow at a spot on the wall, leaving a small crack where it landed.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

"Just wait."

Alice waited and after a few seconds the arrow glowed and disappeared. Then it came back in Alice's hand.

"Whoa. So you come back?"

"Yup."

"Cool."

James transformed back into human and looked over at Alice. "I'm tired."

"Me too. I'll be going to bed."

"Alright, sleep well."

"You two." The two departed and went to bed.

**~Back with Kate and Kid~**

I walked down at eight and found Kid in the kitchen cooking dinner.

"I didn't know you could cook." I said.

"Oh, well I found it beautiful how many dishes could be so symmetrical so I decided to learn the culinary art."

"Cool! So what's for dinner?"

"Oh Kid, looks like you make the reaper special again." I heard the familiar voice of Lord Death startle me. I yelped at bit and ducked. Then I slowly got up and found Kid looking at me with a confused look. I'm pretty sure Lord Death had the same look.

"Well, I know not to startle you now. You either start to fight back or surrender, and we wouldn't want either now would we?" Kid asked.

I tried to change the subject. "So what's the reaper special?"

"It's nothing. Just a sub I cut into the shape of a skull." Kid held a plate up, showing me a sandwich that did have a skull on it. He made three, and all were perfect.

We all sat down at the table and I took a bite. It was great! No wonder it was called the reaper special.

"So how do you like it?" Lord Death asked.

"It's amazing!" I said.

"I'm glad you think so." Kid said.

I thought a bit at how it was a little weird eating with my principal. **(Me: Believe me Kate, it's a little weird writing this too. Kid: Marrissa, stop breaking the fourth wall! Me: Can't, it's too fun! Kid: *sigh*)** We all ate and Lord Death left to what I'm guessing was his room. I wondered if he ever took off his mask. Kid stood and the all the plates seemed to disappear.

"Well, I think you should be going to bed by now. After a while waking up early to get to the DWMA gets weary." Kid said.

I nodded and followed him to where he said the bathrooms were. After I got into my pajamas and into bed I wondered if Soul already knew about who I was partnered up with. I hugged the pink pillow I'd brought from home and fell asleep.

**~With Soul and Maka~**

"Hey Soul, isn't your sister, Kate, entered in the DWMA already?" Maka asked from the other side of the table of their dorm.

"Oh yeah. It's pretty cool now that another Evans is here to add coolness to the place." Soul smiled.

"Yeah, who do you think she's partnered up with?"

"Don't know, but I hear one of newbies get to be Kid's new partner."

"Oh yeah Liz and Patty graduated. Oh well, I can't wait to meet Kate again. I like her."

"Yeah of course she's cool, she's my little sis."

Soul received a Maka chop from Maka.

* * *

**Me: *checks watch* I really need to stop staying up so late just to write these. Oh well. The whole story about the sun and the moon was made up and my dad and bff (Soul Eater lovers btw) lurved it! Tell me what you thought. Did you like it? Did you think it made sense? Or was it overdone? Tell me, I love reviews and am open to all kinds. Good or bad. Please! Every time I get a review a smile comes to my face. You don't want a sad writer do you? A sad writer doesn't write at all, so if you want updates...REVIEW!**


	4. Good Morning

**Me: Hey guys, I'm back! It took a while, but I got inspiration again! Tsubaki!**

**Tsubaki: Hm?**

**Me: *dramatic voice* Disclaimer!**

**Tsubaki: Oh, Marrissa doesn't own Soul Eater, Alice, Demitry, or Abetha. **

**Me: Someone asked who does own Alice, Demitry and Abetha. The answer is simple. Alice F. Conn owns Alice. Louise Storm owns Demitry. Abetha owns Abetha. Simple as that and they're all on this site if you want to find them. Now its story time!**

* * *

**~Alice's Point of View~**

There was ice cream everywhere! Heaven had been brought to me without all the dying! I was skiing down a mountain made of rocky road. Turning around I jumped at a ramp and landed in a melted sherbet pond. I was swimming when I felt a tsunami shaking me. I heard this voice calling my name.

"Alice! Alice!" The name called while the fantasy faded into the view or my wall. Strong hands where holding onto my shoulders. I turned and saw James.

"Morning James. Why are you waking my up in the middle of the night?" I asked while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"It's not the middle of the night. It's," He checked his watch, "6:45. We have to be there by seven."

"The sun is not awake yet, so I don't have to be either." James left the room and came back with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. "I'm up!" I sprung out of bed and stole the sandwich. James sighed and left the room again. That's when I noticed he was nicely toned. I smiled devilishly as I reached for a blue plaid shirt, white undershirt, and blue jeans. Also we cannot forget the cowgirl boots! As I came out of the bathroom from brushing my hair and teeth, I saw James looking at me.

"I see you prefer the county-girl look." He said with interest in his voice.

"Do you have a problem with that, Brit?" I smirked.

"Nope, just finding our opposites intriguing. Come on, don't want to be late." James said as he opened the door for me and closed to door behind us. Up the steps of doom that lead up to our school.

**~Abetha's Point of View~**

My slumber of pure darkness was interrupted by a ray of sunlight that broke through my eyelids and forcing my to close them harder. Footsteps came closer to me and I felt a finger prod at my shoulder.

"Hey Abby wake up. School starts in thirty minutes." Demitry said as he poked my shoulder.

"I'm not Abby; I am Abetha!" I mumbled end pulled the covers over my face. The footsteps got quieter but I couldn't tell if he'd left yet because I refused to open my eyes. Footsteps became louder and the scent of a cheese omelet entered my nose. Soon I found myself standing up and walking towards the omelet, but it was taking away.

"No food until you get dressed. Hurry this will get cold." Demitry said.

In about five minutes, I was dressed and everything with the plate of food in my hands.

"It's amazing what you can do with the prospect of food." Demitry sighed.

Soon enough, we both left and went on our way to school. We met up with Alice and James on the way.

"Hey guys!" Alice greeted us.

"Morning." Demitry replied.

"I had the weirdest dream last night!" Alice laughed while speaking.

"What was it?" I asked.

"There was...ICECREAM EVRYWHERE! There was skiing too!" Alice cheered.

"Oh dear." I exclaimed quietly.

**~Kate's Point of View~**

I woke up this morning to find the music note-shaped alarm clock on my bedside table ringing. Violently, I hit the alarm and brushed my white hair out of my black eyes.

"Wait a minute...my alarm was not set last night." I said to myself as I poked the clock.

"Oh sorry. I set it last night before you went to bed." I head a voice say. I turned around quickly to see Kid looking at me amusedly.

"Oh!...Morning!" I said excitedly. Before Kid could respond I hopped of my bed to take a shower. I saw a raised eyebrow and laughed.

After I took a shower and got dressed in black leggings with a jean skirt over it and purple shirt with a skull in the middle. Along with my black cloth necklace with a heart charm that I always wear and sneakers. Today I decided to part my hair a little to the right. Once I came down to see if I could help make breakfast, Kid had already made omelets.

"Hey, Kid do you need any help?" I asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"No, not really. I'm almost-gah!" Kid exclaimed and grimaced. I stood still, hoping that there wasn't anything wrong with the way I dressed. It's the skull. Maybe they're his thing. He pointed to my right and left while muttering, "Left. Right. Left. Right. Left. Right."

"Um, is there something wrong?" I asked worriedly.

"Y-your hair. It's...DISCUSTING!" He exclaimed while stepping back and pointing to my hair.

"Huh?" I wondered.

He walked over to me with a brush that he got from nowhere and brushed my hair for a while. After about five minutes, he stood back and had the face of a thinker. Once he approved he stated, "Absolutely perfect. Now, lets eat."

We sat down at the table and ate. Luckily the omelets had just enough time to cool down slightly. Any longer and they'd have been too cold. Once we finished, Kid and I walked outside. With a casual voice he said, "Will you transform?"

"Is there anything out there?" I asked, starting to shake.

Kid chuckled, "No, but I have a way to get to school. You just have to transform."

"Oh, ok!" I said while transforming. As he grabbed me, a flying skateboard appeared.

"This," Kid exclaimed proudly, "is Beelzebub."

"Wow!" I said. If I had eyes, they'd widen.

We rode to school while flying! This was so cool! He landed right in front of the doors and the skateboard disappeared.

"Where did it go?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. It'll come back. You can turn back now." Kid said and I did so.

"Well look-y here. I see someone got a fancy ride." Alice laughed.

"ALICE!" I ran to her with my arm preparing for a hug.

"KATE!" Alice said as she took my hug.

Kid stood there with the look of 'this is interesting', while Abetha stood with the look of 'they're crazy'.

"Well we best get off to class. Don't want to be late and make Stein mad." James stated. The rest of us, except Kid, shuddered. Then we ran. As fast as we could to our classroom.

* * *

**Me: Thank you guys for probably being so patient. I finally typed up the new chapter! Tell me what you think. All criticism is welcome and accepted.**


End file.
